Dora's Big Musical Movie
NickJrRockz's Movie and TV-Spoof of Blue's Big Musical Movie. Cast *Blue - Dora (Dora the Explorer) *Steve - Diego (Go, Diego, Go!) *G-Clef - Michael Jackson *The Notes - The Doodlebops *Tickety Tock - The Backyardigans *Slippery Soap - The Wonder Pets *Mr. Salt - Leo (Little Einsteins) *Mrs. Pepper - June (Little Einsteins) *Paprika - Annie (Little Einsteins) *Sidetable Drawer - Rocket (Little Einsteins) *Mailbox - DJ Lance (Yo Gabba Gabba!) *Shovel - Gil (Bubble Guppies) *Pail - Molly (Bubble Guppies) *Periwinkle - Baby Jaguar (Go, Diego, Go!) *Magenta - Isa (Dora the Explorer) *Green Puppy - Benny (Dora the Explorer) *Purple Kangaroo - Tico (Dora the Explorer) Parts *Dora's Big Musical Movie Part 1 *Dora's Big Musical Movie Part 2 *Dora's Big Musical Movie Part 3 *Dora's Big Musical Movie Part 4 *Dora's Big Musical Movie Part 5 *Dora's Big Musical Movie Part 6 *Dora's Big Musical Movie Part 7 *Dora's Big Musical Movie Part 8 *Dora's Big Musical Movie Part 9 *Dora's Big Musical Movie Part 10 Scenes #"Dora's Big Musical Movie" Part 1 - Open #"Dora's Big Musical Movie" Part 2 - Wake Up, Diego! #"Dora's Big Musical Movie" Part 3 - "At the Show" #"Dora's Big Musical Movie" Part 4 - "The Breakfast Song" #"Dora's Big Musical Movie" Part 5 - Dora & The Backyardigans' Duet #"Dora's Big Musical Movie" Part 6 - We Are Gonna Play Dora's Clues #"Dora's Big Musical Movie" Part 7 - Rocket's Sing #"Dora's Big Musical Movie" Part 8 - Dora's Clues Theme Song #"Dora's Big Musical Movie" Part 9 - Our First Clue #"Dora's Big Musical Movie" Part 10 - Baby Jaguar's Magic Trick #"Dora's Big Musical Movie" Part 11 - "Silly Hat" #"Dora's Big Musical Movie" Part 12 - "Putting It Together" #"Dora's Big Musical Movie" Part 13 - The Amazing Baby Jaguar #"Dora's Big Musical Movie" Part 14 - The Second Clue #"Dora's Big Musical Movie" Part 15 - Michael Jackson and The Doodlebops #"Dora's Big Musical Movie" Part 16 - "The Doodlebops" #"Dora's Big Musical Movie" Part 17 - "Rhythm" #"Dora's Big Musical Movie" Part 18 - "Tempo" #"Dora's Big Musical Movie" Part 19 - Michael Jackson Sings "There It Is" #"Dora's Big Musical Movie" Part 20 - The Wonder Pets' Slipping #"Dora's Big Musical Movie" Part 21 - The Neighbors are Coming #"Dora's Big Musical Movie" Part 22 - Can Diego Find the Third Clue? #"Dora's Big Musical Movie" Part 23 - The Thinking Chair #"Dora's Big Musical Movie" Part 24 - Rocket's Missing #"Dora's Big Musical Movie" Part 25 - Baby Jaguar's Magic Show #"Dora's Big Musical Movie" Part 26 - "The You Can Be Anything You Wanna Be Show" #"Dora's Big Musical Movie" Part 27 - "So Long Song" #"Dora's Big Musical Movie" Part 28 - Closing Credits Gallery Character-large-dora.jpg|Dora as Blue Dora the Explorer - Meet Diego DVDRip Occor.avi 001342674.jpg|Diego as Steve MICHAEL-MOONWALKER-michael-jackson-27633464-1572-886.jpg|Michael Jackson as G-Clef The Backyardigans as Lois.jpg|The Backyardigans as Tickety Tock The Wonder Pets as Peter Griffin.jpg|The Wonder Pets as Slippery Soap Leo in Little Einsteins.jpg|Leo as Mr. Salt Banjo (Oliver) and June (Jenny) on a rowboat.png|June as Mrs. Pepper Annie-1.png|Annie as Paprika Rocket.png|Rocket as Sidetable Drawer DJ.jpg|DJ Lance as Mailbox Gil.jpg|Gil as Shovel Molly From Bubble Guppies.jpg|Molly as Pail Arigold-gdgo.avi 005302040.jpg|Baby Jaguar as Periwinkle Character-large-isa.jpg|Isa as Magenta Character-large-benny.jpg|Benny as Green Puppy Character-large-tico.jpg|Tico as Purple Kangaroo Category:Blue's Big Musical Movie Spoofs Category:Blue's Clues Tv Spoofs Category:Blue's Clues TV Spoofs Category:Blue's Clues TV Shows Category:NickJrRockz